Frost's Appetite: Blade
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Our hybrid wakes up to pain; Frost isn't hungry for his blood; not much to worry about just slight slash and language and slight blood play and violence


**A/N: You know how I said I didn't know if I wanted to make a Blade fic or not well here it is and yes this is my first ever Blade story so please don't be rude I had watched the first and second Blade just a few days ago and ever since I have been obsessed with smokin' Snipes and Dorff along with Reedus! But this one-shot is going to be a somewhat violent slash between Blade and Deacon just because they are superhot and studly together!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own anything or anyone from the making of this…I just play around with the characters a bit!**

**Frost's Appetite**

**::**

Eerie echoes, deafening silence, crowded vision and a pounding forehead was all there was; the isolated man gave his arms a quick shake but something strong was holding them back disabling his ability to move his arms at all. Moving his lips was all that he could do at the moment opening his eyes weakly due to the fact that his own blood had barricaded his very vision causing him to see only darkness and crimson red and the smell oh god the smell was terrible; the smell of blood was horrific and he couldn't believe he had this musty metallic liquid forming in the little cracks between his lips, dripping down his chin.

Pain finally rushed in without warning and his arms pulsed against the rough restraints which seemed unlikely to be any kind of chain by the missing weight of it but more like a large wooden stake pierced expertly through each arm pinning them against the wall like so.

The man tried to move his body some but the more he moved the more stress and agitation it put on his bloodied arms only causing him to wince and groan.

Where the hell was he and how the hell did he get here in the first place? He can't remember a thing in his now disabled mind just letting his head fall down and his chin hit his chest.

**.**

Not even a minute later he was nearly blinded by the godly lights from above making him quiver and cringe as a pair of faint footsteps were heard just a few steps away coming from the right. The dark man opened one eye leaving the other enclosed with blood as his vision suddenly grew stronger. He couldn't really see anything yet except a decent sized mattress in a corner of the room and a figure standing before him in a mess of colors like deep blues and crystal whites. That same figure stood there staring down at him like he was some used up weakling about to be disposed of and he didn't like that. "Where am I?" the dark man sounded out those few words in his thoughts right before they came out making sure his speech was acceptable staring weakly up at that strangely familiar figure.

He didn't really get any answer back after several minutes and instead of speaking the figure which happened to be a man by the looks and the very strong aroma squatted down before him tilting his head and that's when the messy brown came into view.

That man smiled and went still. "You are still really delirious stud and speaking is the last thing you should do." That brunette figure rose to his feet; his bare feet the very color of white chalk and turned around retrieving something from what seemed to be a table or a desk a couple feet out in front of the injured hybrid. Blade opened his eyes trying to get used to this new source of light yet ended up shifting his body again creating pain and another delicious blood spill. The clothed man could smell the metallic aroma fill the cold air lifting his nose as high as he could when he stopped to grab the thin glass and walked toward the shirtless day-walker.

Blade remained still although inside he was moving like a wild man when the now recognized face grew close into view and he growled only to make the brunette jump back in a startled manner almost coming close to letting go of the two glasses he was currently holding.

Blade was pissed and furious; rage and sweet bitterness filled his thoughts making the restrained man move until he was crying out from the pain. Deacon Frost watched his lovely catch wiggle around in those secure restraints only smiling and laughing eventually cheering at his many failed attempts at getting free. "Come on man, iron rods." Deacon tilted his head again giving Blade a look of displeasure and senseless anger holding out a glass of freshly poured human blood; the smell was still horrid but it was slowly getting to him the longer that Frost held it there giving him that fucking cocky stare teasing him.

"Have a drink Blade!" with a jumpy thrust forward Frost had purposely dumped the whole glass of blood on to Blade's face and torso drenching him in filthy stank and unwanted warmth.

The dark man spit and spit trying his hardest not to swallow any looking down at his front and then his leather pants that were too soaked in it. In a calm yet hard and defensive strong voice Blade spat again; "Get these things out of my arms!" he looked directly at Frost with those beautiful light brown vampiric eyes of his possession now giving the pale man a perfect view of his large grown fangs.

Frost licked his lips over once before running a hand through his wild locks and reaching out to Blade. Blade realized how vulnerable and defenseless he was at the moment and by the distraction of his enemies naked torso with nothing but a deep blue long sleeved shirt and dark pants some inappropriate thoughts ran through his mind. This dark hybrid wasn't going to let a little arrogant bastard like Frost get the better of him by trying to overcome him so with a swift hike of his left leg Blade had struck the white man in the groin almost making Blade's very leg throb in its own pain.

Frost fell over only to the points of his elbows and smiled throwing his head back to laugh. "You should know better than to kick me there." He collected himself before doing the worst.

.

He forced the stakes out of each of the black man's arms and he cried loud more of his blood spurting free. Frost smiled pulling the half-unconscious man to his feet before shoving his body forward watching him hit the wall causing some hair-line like cracks to form in the wall.

Frost let out a surprising laugh before grabbing the bloodied sweat covered man by the shoulders pulling the hybrid toward him only to get a perfect smell of the red crimson fluid that covered him. His eyes shut carelessly and his fangs glistened in the blinding lights. "You know why you are special Blade…your smell, your blood fuck it drives me fucking insane!" those frighteningly cold hands of his moved slowly down those large shoulders of Blade's forming over his warm biceps and finally around his very waist.

Blade was far from being comfortable and content beneath the touch and he wiggled once his hands rolled across his blood drenched torso and back to his wet injured arms. "Stop this now!" the black man growled revealing his wonderful fangs when the smaller man pierced his cold fingertips in to those fresh throbbing wounds in his arms twisting and turning until more of that boiling liquid came pouring. Moving his body closer to the warmer man Frost removed his palms to lick the blood. "I don't think I will Blade!" he later rubbed his hands across his very face staining himself in the hybrid's blood and the smell was intoxicating.

Blade was so weak and drained he knew trying to do anything wouldn't be worth his time; his head rolled as Deacon put his hands on each side of his neck enjoying all the warmth his pumping veins had to offer lost in his light brown orbs. "You won't stop me Blade 'cause I already won you're looking at the face of a king here!" his claws dug into the moist brown flesh causing the day walker's heart rate to speed right before his cold fingers. His nostrils flared and he struck the day walker in the gut before ramming him straight into the blood stained wall where he was previously restrained and he found his fingers around his neck again clawing the hell out of him until the blood was spilling again. "I don't see a king all I see is a little vampire thinking that he's got the world in the palm of his hand." Blade thrown his head back but his eyes were still on his with a cocky 'I'm right' grin on his bloodied lips realizing how fast Deacon's facial expressions changed now that he was pissed beyond words.

The two of them glared at each other the smell of Blade's vampiric blood filling the cold air around them tickling Deacon's nose and torturing Blade's senses.

"Now I know why I fucking hate you so much!" Deacon dug his claws in all the way into Blade's neck feeling the steaming thick wetness cover his fingertips and before he had time to notice Deacon's eyes were as red as the leather skin of Lucifer's body.

Blade clenched his teeth and locked his jaw at the pain that irritated his entire body before using his own weak arms to move forward and push at the pale beast.

Finally succeeding Blade had gotten the arrogant bastard off of him completely watching him fly across the room but catching himself after landing back on his feet with a smile. "Come on man, you don't want to play a little bit?" Deacon cocked his head just slightly standing on the opposite side of the room before Blade whom stood in his own forming puddle of blood glaring at the other man breathing heavy.

**.**

Rolling across the floor, blood droplets spilling and shoving with rough movements Blade was dominating Deacon for a while at first until his own two arms began to ache again and he dropped to his knees while all Deacon could do was smile.

Frost got to his feet and pulled his thin jacket off revealing his marble torso that was perfectly muscled and covered with delicate fuzz down to the waistband of his pants. "Are we weak already?" Deacon tilted his head to the side scanning the dark man's body; magnificent facial work down to the tip of his badass combat boots. Blade turned his head down to spit pink still breathing pretty hard, trying to regain his breath. The dark man's stare was hard and vicious as he hissed showing his beautiful fangs again. "You're going down!" Blade breathed deep before lunging himself forward aiming to get Deacon to the ground.

Deacon urged him on giddy with anticipation and anger it was more than just excitement. Wrestling with this massive day walker gave him many chances to let his curiosity soar and he did.

Before long at all the smell of blood had died down although there was still much to feed an entire flock of blood suckers, Blade was almost literally being inappropriately man-handled by that pale arrogant son of a bitch and he hated every last bit of it. "Nice muscles man just stop making me do all the touching." Deacon instantly switched positions so now he was right behind the hybrid breathing against the back of his neck, against the very bone. Blade shut his eyes for a split second and opened them again with a jerk forward and he was out of that fuckers grasp.

"Keep those hands off of me!" he was enraged and furious at what he had gone through; Deacon's cocky ass grin never left that face of his that bloodied fucking face and before there was any time to think Blade surprisingly and mysteriously had Deacon underneath him this time his hands bunched in a fist ready to pound that jackasses face in.

Deacon was sadly enjoying ever last minute of this; reaching out for one of Blade's hands Deacon squeezed it so tight and brought it toward himself carefully licking the stained blood from his fingers before biting down until there was blood draining into his mouth rolling down his tongue. Deacon's piercing red eyes shut carelessly while he took the dark man's hand and removing the fingers before licking his own lips clean from the left over blood and opened those eyes that were as demonic as his actions. "I can't believe you let me fucking do that." Deacon replaced his fingers around Blade's injured neck puncturing him fresh wounds, staring down him wrapping those smooth legs of his around the currently trapped hybrid.

Blade was wiggling over and over doing his best to try to break free but Deacon Frost had him trapped and trapped pretty good for a toothpick of a man. "Fuck you Frost!" Blade had trouble making out since Frost's crazy vampiric hormones were bouncing from wall to wall going berserk making him hungry for skin, for blood when his cold lips met the wet skin of Blade's neck. Blade jerked away but Deacon held him still in anger. Without another word spoken Deacon let his bloody fingertips slide upward until meeting the warm delicate skin of Blade's face trailing over his cheek bones and lips more in anger than pleasure.

Frost's brows roughened and he licked his lips wiping his fangs clean before leaning forward to touch his prey's lips with a gentle brush that Blade couldn't stand.

The dominating man did all he could in his power to hold the hybrid against him and he smiled deepening the little brush now more of a kiss than anything. Blade could hear the man beneath him chuckle hard and felt his abdomen move with every last breath of cold air into his very mouth.

"You are mine tonight stud!"

**.**

**E/N: Well there you have it I did it! My first Blade fic and of course it was minimum slash between the two hotties! Don't know if I am going to make another but I hope you readers enjoyed it! Btw I kind of hurried toward the ending so please don't mind the horribleness! **


End file.
